


Let The Closet Be Screwed

by ThorkiForLife



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Loki - Freeform, Loki is a Dancer, M/M, People are Assholes, Slow Burn, Thor - Freeform, Thorki - Freeform, Thunderfrost - Freeform, homophobic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 07:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19970173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThorkiForLife/pseuds/ThorkiForLife
Summary: Thor comes out-- finally-- and gets some less than wanted responses... especially from Odin. With nowhere to go, Loki and Thor have to find a way to make their own life. Together.





	1. *1*

**Author's Note:**

> In this fanfic, Hela is twenty, Thor is seventeen, and Loki is sixteen.

Thor swallowed down a lump in his throat that seemed to have taken permanent residence there, fiddling with the small rainbow flag he had braided into his hair. It was something Loki had insisted upon, just like how he was going to paint his nails yellow, pink, and blue. He checked the time. 12:35. Ten more minutes. Cold terror hit him like a wave, knocking down every little confidence he had. 

Thor had first told Loki that he was gay. Then Loki had opened up about a week later and told Thor that he was pansexual. Lastly, they had decided that today, while everyone who worked in their family was on lunch break, the two would tell Odin, Frigga, and Hela. 

Hela came through the front door first. In her black leggings and dark green tank top, paired with her commanding presence, it was hard to miss her. She brought cold and warmth at the same time. Loki greeted her and told her to sit in the living room, just as Odin and Frigga also showed up. They all sat. Loki came into the kitchen to find Thor unwinding his braid. 

"You can't back out now, Thor. We agreed on this, so now it must happen." Loki's voice carried just a note of uncertainty, and his slim, cool fingers shook slightly as he rebraided Thor's hair. It was unlike Loki to be nervous, which make Thor more on edge than anything else. With a sudden burst of confidence that came from who knows where, Thor stood up and grabbed Loki's hand, ignoring his protests about nail polish, and walked into the living room. 

"I have something to tell you," Thor got right to the point, shifting on his feet, avoiding Odin's calculating scowl. "I-- I'm gay." 

Hela let out an uncharacteristic whoop of joy. "I knew it!" Thor's heart lifted, which in turn lifted a smile onto his face, like a rope and pulley system. 

Frigga nodded, showing a small smile. 

Odin was frozen in place. Like a ticking time bomb, Thor realized with horror. He tried to stop Loki, but it was too late. 

"And I'm pansexual, which mean I am attracted to people regardless of gender, to clear that up." 

And Odin exploded. He stood up and ripped the flag from Thor's hair, taking a good chunk of hair with it. He winced, shoving Loki behind him. Odin snarled like a wolf, but backed down, trying to stifle his killing instincts for long enough to speak. 

"Pack up. Get your clothes and everything you own. I want nothing here that leaves a trace of the disgusting, monstrous beings that I once called my own in twenty minutes." He said with barely suppressed rage. 

Loki began to walk away, not turning his glare from Odin, back straight and chin up like the dancer he was. He went into his room and began to pack a backpack, while Thor did the same. They pointedly left some belongings in their rooms, and Loki met Thor by his car. They threw their bags in the trunk, and Loki slid into the back, Thor in the front. Unwanted, uneeded, useless tears ran down Thor's face, out of sight from Loki, who he hoped to be asleep. 

_Where were they going to go? What would they do?_


	2. *2*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Loki try to grasp onto something to start off with, and end up going some of Thor's friends. (Spoiler alert: said friends are the Avengers). Will they be able to stay there?

Thor just drove around for the rest of the night, turning up the music on his headphones and trying not to think.

When the sun started to rise, Thor looked at the digital display on the dashboard and panicked slightly. It was Wednesday, which meant that Loki was supposed to dance lessons today. And it was already almost seven. He sped up and drove to the dance studio. When he pulled up to the building he shut off the car and reached behind him to wake Loki and froze.

He looked so peaceful and beautiful in the bright morning sun, golden rays shining over his face and lighting up his dark black hair which fell over his pale face. His delicate fingers clutched at a jacket that was pulled over him-- Thor's jacket-- and Thor felt that if he touched Loki, the younger male might break into a million little pieces. 

"Loki," Whispered Thor's husky voice, prompting Loki to wake up.

"W-Where are we?" Loki asked, pulling his hair away from his face and looking out the window, still holding Thor's jacket around his shoulders. "Wait, is this my dance studio? How do you know about that? I thought only Hela knew."

"Nah. I've known for a while." Thor replied honestly, opening the car door for Loki. "Grab your stuff, you have a class to get to." 

As soon as Loki disappeared through the big glass doors, Thor dropped his smile and retreated back into the car to dial Natasha's number. 

"Hey Nat?"

"Hi Thor! How's it going?"

"Not very well."

"What do you mean? What's wrong? Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, so is Loki, it's just... look, let Tony know I'm gonna drop by and I'll tell you then." 

"Okay... stay safe?"

"You too."

Thor hung up, still hearing her tones of concern in his mind. Tony was sure to let them stay, right? He didn't live in a big tower like that for nothing.

Loki exited the building wearing Thor's jacket, a green sweatshirt, and dark grey sweatpants, and combat boots, his cheeks flushed and his hair tied up in a messy bun. Thor's first thought was, _hot_ , before he quickly closed that door and replaced it with, _that outfit is hot._

Loki got into front this time, dropping his dance stuff into the back before realizing how tired Thor looked.

"Can I drive?" Loki asked.

"Please," Replied Thor. They switched sides and began the drive. Thor's phone was set with the location of Tony's tower, and Thor fell asleep.

Thor was jolted awake by the car stopping, and his thick eyelashes fluttered before he opened his eyes. Loki had pulled into a Starbucks, and was ordering.

"But we don't have any money?" Thor asked stupidly, mumbling slightly from a sleep induced haze.

"Yes, we do, I borrowed about ten thousand dollars from dad."

"You stole."

"Borrowed!" Loki chirped, accepting the drinks from the server with a quiet thank you.

"Whatever." Thor took his cup, an iced latte with four shots, downed it, and as a marker of how tired he was, went right back to sleep. Loki glanced over at Thor.

His bright hair stood out against the black leather of the seats, stubble just running down his strong jawline. Tanned skin showed through rips in Thor's jeans, and the baggy sweatshirt he wore hung on his shoulders. Long eyelashes batted gently as Thor's eyes flicked around under his eyelids.

Loki looked away and took a long drink from his cappuccino before setting it down in the cup holder.

It wasn't long before Thor woke up again, this time telling Loki to pull over. Loki did, although rather begrudgingly. Thor stumbled to the side of the road and knelt, arms wrapped around his stomach, doubled over in pain.

Loki raised an eyebrow. Thor pulled his hair back into a pony tail, and stuck a finger down his throat, causing himself to gag and then throw up. It happened several more times before Thor deemed himself safe again and fell back into his seat.

"Are you sick?" Loki asked, concern and slight disgust lacing his voice as they pulled back into traffic.

"No, I get carsick. It's not so bad when I'm driving, but riding?" He gestured to himself. "Yeah." 

"I'll get you some meds from the next store we see then." Loki promised.

True to his word, Loki did come back with pills and a bottle of water. "Here." He said, tossing them to Thor. He gulped them down, as well as a few sleeping pills and passed out, this time in the back.

When they pulled up in Tony's driveway it was around one pm.

"Nat!" A now awake Thor shouted to the bright haired girl who was running down the driveway at top speed. They caught each other in a hug, and Loki just stood to the side awkwardly. "Nat, this is Loki, Loki this is Natasha." 

They waved to each other.

Tony and Bruce, followed closely by Steve, came next. Thor introduced them all. Bruce stuttered as if it was his job, Tony was a genius with a fortune, Natasha went to school for law enforcement, and Steve had a boyfriend named Bucky.

"Clint's not here, he had to visit family. Speaking of family, I hear you have a problem with yours?" Tony asked.

"Yes, well--"


	3. *3*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor asks if him and Loki can stay with his friends, while, unbeknownst to them, Hela makes plans of her own.

"Look, Thor, I know how much you need a place to stay, but we can't help you... I just don't have enough room!" Tony spread his arms, unhelpfully showing off the enormous space. "My dad's got people coming for a business meeting and they need somewhere to stay so I offered up the tower, I didn't know you'd need a place to stay!"

"It's alright, Tony. I'm sure we'll find someplace to stay."

"That's the spirit!" Tony could be so oblivious sometimes, but other times it was hard to tell if he had a thick skull or he was being sarcastic.

Thor and Loki left the building, walking side by side, their strides almost matching each other's. Loki reached out and lightly threaded his fingers with Thor's. Loki wasn't much for physical contact, or at least, that's was Thor remembered. But he always seemed to know when the blond needed comfort or just a simple touch to ease the pain. Thor pulled closer to Loki, who shyed away slightly. They said nothing of it. They both knew why.

"What are we going to do?" Loki asked, looking up at Thor and then down at their joined hands.

"I-I don't know. I'm sure we'll figure something out." By now they stood in front of the car.

"Please, stop treating me like a child. I'm old enough to know the truth, so, I ask you again, what are we going to do?" Loki's emerald green eyes darkened and hardened to cold rock.

"I don't know. But, really, that ten thousand isn't going to last us long."

"No shit, Sherlock." Loki sighed. "Again, I know about things. I am not a child."

Thor was about to correct Loki's use of profanity, until he realized that it really didn't matter anymore. They both got in the car, their fingers holding on to each other for just a second too long, before falling back into silence. It wasn't comfortable, but it wasn't really uncomfortable either. The silence just sat there like puffy, black cloud. Loki tapped away at something on his phone, smiling once and a while.

Thor pulled into a parking lot and Loki glanced up for a second. "I'm going to get a hotel room, I'll be back in a second."

Thor moved their bags into the room, then went to take a shower. Stepping out of the bathroom, he froze. Loki was dancing. But not just any dancing, he was on pointe. The spins and dips looks so natural on Loki that Thor could have sworn he was made for this. The music was mesmerizing, but no more than Loki's body. Thor didn't have nearly as much skill as that, if you could call his fumbling attempts at slow dancing 'skills'. Loki saw him watching but didn't stop, and that's when it struck Thor that he hadn't seen his brother dance in front of him in years. The last time he had, eight year old Thor had teased him about acting like a girl. Not anymore, though. This was the most beautiful thing Thor had ever seen, and he had seen most of the seven wonders of the world.

Here in the evening sunlit hotel room, with warm opera music floating about, been given a run for their money by Odin, left stranded out here, with virtually no money, Thor had never left happier. And he wanted to feel this forever.

He tried to follow Loki's moves, but in the end he just looked stupid next to the grace and ability that Loki had. Eventually Loki stopped, giving him that half smirk while panting hard. He slid off his slippers and was about to switch off the music before Thor said, "Wait."

He took Loki by the hands and let him to the middle of the room, one hand on each hip.

"Could you teach me? I mean, if you want to... I'm kind of hopeless."

"I can't teach you ballet, you have to start early for that, but if you want to slow dance we can do that." Loki moved his hands to the appropriate positions, his icy skin piercing Thor in shards.

They danced. That's all that could be said about it. It was beautiful and elegant at the same time as funny and angering. But it was magical.


	4. *4*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The duo finds a temporary place to stay, and Thor begins to realize his feelings when he feels jealous of Hela and Sif's relationship.

Sun fell from the window directly into Thor's eyes, and when he opened them, everything was spotty and dark for a few seconds. He vaguely remembered how tired he was when they finally finished dancing, and falling into bed with Loki in his arms and going to sleep right away. 

"Shitty place to stick a window," He mumbled, hearing Loki's laugh pierce the silence at his remark. Thor looked over and saw Loki beside him, hair messy and tangled from sleep, eyes bright with laughter.

"Yeah, I doubt that they thought that through." Loki's voice was still slightly scratchy from sleep, but he looked awake enough. "Get up, you oaf. It's already nine."

"Nine is early." Thor responded, rolling over and pulling the blanket over his head. He pulled out his phone and opened the lock screen, checking his messages. One from Sif, probably about how annoying her fencing teacher was, one from Hela-- which was interesting, Hela rarely texted Thor-- and about twenty from Frigga. None from Odin. Nothing telling them if he was less angry or planning to let them move back in.

He opened Hela's text, which read:

'Hey, Thor, I haven't really texted you in a while but I am proud of you for coming out. I don't think I could ever have come out to dad when I was your age. If you want, you can stay with me and my gf, but it would be temporary, until you can find a good job.'

Thor considered it for a moment, made a decision and typed out a reply.

'It was Loki's idea. I just followed him. You have a girlfriend? Since when? I wasn't planning on getting a job, I guess I overlooked it, but I should go looking today. I'll take you up on your offer, we can be there by eleven.'

Hela's response came almost immediately.

'About six months, we moved in together last month. I only have one spare room, you'll have to share. See you then.'

Thor responded with a quick thumbs up and pushed the blanket back.

"I found us a place to stay, Lokes." Loki looked up from his phone and smiled.

"Cool. I suggest we get moving though."

It took them forty five minutes to pack up and leave, and a two hour drive, rendering them about a half hour late. Thor knocked on the door, and Sif opened it. Thor took a step back, almost running into Loki, who gracefully sidestepped Thor and stood beside him, their height almost the same.

"Y-You and Hela are dating?!" Thor asked, feeling slightly faint.

"Uh, yeah... we didn't tell you because it just wasn't the right time." Sif replied, tucking strands of brown hair behind her ear.

"Did she tell you what happened?" Loki spoke, his voice smooth and not at all shocked.

"Yeah, it sucks that you guys got kicked out. Hela was really upset for a while." She ushered them into the house and Hela stepped out of the bedroom behind Sif, tying her hair back.

"Hello, brothers. Like I said, there's a room in the back for you. I'll show you, so I don't end up with both of you stumbling around the house looking for it." Hela rolled her eyes and began to walk towards the back of the house, while Loki grabbed Thor's hand and pulled him along. Thor was still shellshocked. Sif followed until they got to the living room, where she settled down and pulled out a laptop.

Loki closed the door behind them, hearing Hela's laughter fade in the distance.

"What's up with you?" He asked Thor, sitting on the edge of their bed. 

"What do you mean?" Thor asked stiffly.

"You know what I mean, dumby. You're usually so accepting?"

"I guess I'm just not used to it." Thor lay down on the bed and rolled over, pointedly showing Loki that he didn't want to talk anymore.

"Fine." Shuffling noises commenced as Loki unpacked their stuff. "I'm going to catch up with Hela. Stay here and sulk, then." The door slammed. 

Thor was left alone with his thoughts. He didn't know why he was so upset about Hela and Sif, but he suspected it was mostly because Thor was jealous. He wanted a steady relationship with someone, and he wanted one with Loki, which surprised even him. He closed his eyes and forced back those thoughts, he couldn't be thinking about that. It was too wrong. He couldn't.

Thor couldn't help drifting into sleep then, even if it was a restless sleep.


End file.
